A School Days Poetic Collection
by DCWestby
Summary: A summary of the Anime Series as told through poems of different characters thoughts at different points and times in the series. Rated M for implicative language.
1. Practice, the Delusion

School Days Poem collection, not necessarily in order with episode. As they come to mind, they shall be written.

School Days canon storyline belongs to Overflow/original creators , who made the game Summer Days, off which School Days is based on. I just own these poems, which are my own hobby and amusement. So yeah, **_don't own School Days_** or else it would've included an aftermath episode.

First is From Episodes 4 and 5 of the anime. This first poem is in Makoto's viewpoint, Just a small warning that what is said here is based on conjecture and facial expression of Makoto at various points of the episodes refered to. This note will also be valid for the future following poems that I may post after this one. Thank you for your understanding and hope you enjoy reading.

S D

**Practice**

They say practice makes perfect,  
Yet I wonder if practice with you will simply confuse me more.  
I recall the kiss you gave me at the station,  
As I wonder about this whole situation.

I'm dating Katsura-san.  
And if I go along with Sekai's idea of practice,  
I foresee a very rocky road ahead.  
For I fear that Sekai may overtake Katsura in my heart.

**Part Two**

The hard road is begining,  
For I went with Sekai and her idea.  
Foregoing Taisuke's request for my time,  
Which in looking back, may have actually been the better option.  
A woman's wrath be damned.

Had I gone with Taisuke,  
I'd have been spared the memories of what was done.  
I wouldn't have had this log of guilt,  
For enjoying the feel of another's body under my fingers.

Had I only shown some determination against Sekai's will,  
Then I wouldn't be here looking down upon her,  
Realizing the folly of what I had tried to do.  
I wish she'd tell me why she decided on this course of action,  
Because what I feared might happen is happening.

**Part Three**

I'm sorry Kotonoha,  
Sekai has wormed her way into my thoughts and feelings.  
She is far more open then you are.  
I wish I could stop, but I can't.

My mind has been influenced by the practice with Sekai,  
Even tho she'd like me to forget about it.  
There's no way I can forget,  
It has to be Sekai.

Sometimes I wonder what Sekai was doing thinking of practice?  
Perhaps it was with good intentions,  
But aren't those used to pave the road to hell?  
Since I surely seem headed that way,  
With her by my side.

Now I find myself holding her in the rain,  
Telling her how I feel about her,  
As she cries hoping my words are lies.  
Some small part of myself also hopes that the words I'm saying,  
Are not truthful.

**Part Four**

I feel her beneath me,  
Silent but for the pain I know must be there.  
Her fingers squeeze mine tightly,  
Transmitting her physical and mental anguish to me.

A part of me cries against what I'm doing,  
She is a friend and a classmate.  
I didn't intend for her to become more,  
But it-this-happened.

I rest next to Sekai unsleeping,  
Feeling emotions for Sekai winning,  
As my feelings for Kotonoha start ebbing out to sea.  
I knew this would happen because of practice with Sekai,  
But did Sekai know?

**Part Five**

I frown at myself for thinking somehow,  
That Sekai is easy.  
I shouldn't think of it that way,  
But sadly, I do.

In the back of my mind,  
I wonder what Katsura-san is doing.  
I know she's not playing around fire like I am,  
She isn't that kind of person.

Now thinking of it,  
The reason I accepted Sekai's offer of practice,  
Was perhaps because I knew she'd put out.  
Even as I think that, I shudder at the wording used,  
But truth be told, I thought Katsura was playing hard to get.  
Very shallow I know.

S D

Ok, this next poem is from Sekai's point of view, just based on facial expression and conjecture. Just keep that in mind as you read and you'll be fine. Inspired by scenes from Ep 4, 5 and 6.

S D

**The Lie of Practice**

I see this as the only way to help Katsura-san,  
Is to teach Makoto how to treat a girl.  
Where did I go wrong?  
Did my own feelings for Makoto come from this intended practice?

I kept my heart locked away,  
Hoping it wouldn't break out.  
Wanting to help Makoto with Katsura,  
Not wishing to interpose myself between them.

In the name of practice,  
I let Makoto do what he asked, just no actual kissing.  
Somehow we both hopped over that hurdle,  
And also jumped over the label of practice.

I know in my heart that I hurt Katsura-san very badly,  
I'm lucky she doesn't know I'm doing this with Makoto.  
Already, I feel thecares for Katsura-san leaving,  
As my own feelings start boiling in lust for Makoto's heart.

**Part Two**

Seeing them at the pool together,  
It made my jealousy grow.  
I tried to keep it bound in chains,  
But knowing how I feel, I must try to seperate myself from the sight of him.

Sadly, its not working,  
I gaze at my phone's picture of him wantingly.  
Allowing my repressed feelings to come out,  
Damn her! Damn that Katsura bitch for having Makoto's heart!

**Part Three**

Then my phone rings,  
Its a message from Makoto.  
I push my warring feelings down,  
Telling him to call Katsura-san to leave a good impression.

Another message from him arrives,  
And with it my warring feelings resurface.  
He's coming to see me,  
Guess I better go pick him up from the station.

He looks haunted as I first see him from a ways off,  
Having turned the corner soon before he exited the building.  
My feelings take control of my legs and propel me forward,  
Running a short distance before I regain mental control and stop a few feet from him.

He comes over and hugs me tight,  
Next thing I know, we're kissing.  
If its practice I tell him,  
I know this is plainly a lie, but its for the best.

**Part Four**

He looms over me as I gaze up at him,  
Saying its for practice externally yet knowing that my heart was in love with him.  
In a small part of my mind,  
Even as the sensations recede, I feel guilty for betraying Katsura-san.

Again in the morning,  
Even with feeling guilty for stealing Makoto's heart.  
I only cement myself to him more,  
Undercover with the lie of practice.

I walk with my head lowered in guilt,  
For I had taken Katsura's heart and smashed it to pieces.  
Why did I think this would work out?  
All this practice just seems to be a lie.

It was cover for my own feelings toward Makoto,  
Telling myself that it was for Katsura's sake.  
Yet in this aftermath of what I did with Makoto,  
Finding it was just a self orchestrated lie for covering my own feelings toward him.

In any case, now that I've been with him,  
I want him for myself.  
Katsura-san better shape up quick,  
Because Makoto is in my court now.

S D

_I realize that what I wrote was likely a bit unlike Makoto at least to say such things, but I feel that surely he (and Sekai) must've had these kind of thoughts running through his head as he went along with Sekai's so-called practice idea. I felt that the last part would seem fitting for a horny young teenage boy to say or thinking and it really compliments the entire latter part of the series. I hope you enjoy reading these snippets as I write them. Read, comment and Review. Thank you!_


	2. Heart and Body

School Days is copyrighted to those people who worked really hard at creating it. I don't own it.

Heart and Body

Based off scenes in Episode 10. Mostly taken from Kiyoura's and Katsura's viewpoints. Based greatly off facial expressions and what was said, so there is definately conjecture and this is not canon as it deals more with the thoughts going thru their heads rather then their said words.

Kiyoura's viewpoint.

**Xray Eyes**

I don't understand it,  
How is she reading me so clearly?  
I know I have good control over my facial expressions,  
So why is she asking all the questions I don't want her to ask?

Katsura-san, your comments twist a knife into me,  
I'm not doing this for Sekai's sake.  
I can tell you don't believe me,  
But its true.

I frown inside at the comment you just made,  
Why is she hitting it on the mark so good!?  
There was a time when that was entirely true,  
Sekai did ask me to help out, not that I'll tell that to you.

She even encouraged me at one point to like Makoto,  
But I wasn't expecting his encouragement that one time.  
And now I do like Makoto,  
While I see you as an irritant obstacle.

Feeling proud of yourself aren't you Katsura?  
You certainly seem to think you can read through me.  
Now you're talking about last night,  
Looks like Makoto doesn't know, hopefully this will remedy that.

You see Makoto, I really do like you.  
This kiss proves that, even if you don't recall the one from last night.  
Which is fine because I know you were asleep.  
Let me communicate to you through this kiss Makoto-kun.

Allow me to twist my knife into Katsura-san deeper,  
So that I can enjoy her shocked silence.  
How's that for turning the tables now Miss Xray eyes?  
This is payback for slapping Sekai.

Yes I love Makoto-kun damn you,  
But I certainly won't say it for your satisfaction!  
If I had it my way, he'd never even been introduced to you,  
Yet I guess one can't sulk over milk already spilt.

Y ou are correct about one thing Katsura-san,  
Sekai does not know about my feelings for Makoto-kun.  
I hope she never does,  
Considering she needs Makoto more then me.  
I don't think you need him Katsura-san.

S D

Now, Katsura's viewpoint.

**Liar**

I find you again Kiyoura-san,  
With Makoto-kun as well.  
Not a suprise to me now after last night,  
I hope you realize that I must have him.

After last night, I realize that you are in love with him,  
No matter how much you deny it.  
You're going to say that its for Sekai's sake,  
Such words coming from the mouth that graced Makoto's lips the night prior?

Liar! I know well enough that you love him.  
Your face speaks little, but your eyes tell me all that I must know.  
Does Makoto know of the kiss? Does Saionji-san know?  
Wow, I didn't think you'd do it here.

That just reinforces the image I have of you,  
Kissing My Makoto like you love him,  
While you hide behind the flimsy excuse of Sekai's sake.

Even I don't believe Makoto's words,  
After all, he's looking toward you as he says them.  
As I said before, you're forcing him to do what you want.  
You are a liar Setsuna Kiyoura.

S D

Why is Katsura's poem shorter? Look at Katsura's face during the scene in ep 10. Doesnt broadcast much does it? In some ways, I can see why Makoto would prefer other, more expressive girls, who care if Katsura has a big chest? What truly counts here is personality and communication ability.

Anyways, switching scenes and view points to Makoto just after he left the trash area.

**Sex Addict**

As if I don't have enough to worry about,  
Kiyoura-san now likes me.  
Maybe she's liked me for a while,  
But I sure didn't know.

I need some stress relief,  
Seems like Katou-chan wants to see me by the gym.  
In some part of my mind,  
I realize I'm using her,  
But I don't care.

I need to release some stress that's built up over the day,  
I know I'm a sex addict.  
Its thanks to Sekai that I am,  
She's the one who awakened these feelings and urges I have.

Katou says I'm indecent,  
I don't care.  
I'm just glad to relieve some stress,  
No matter what she says.

S D

Shift of viewpoints and scene. Katsura's viewpoint from the kitchen in her house.

**To Whom This Concerns**

You know who you two are,  
One who called herself my friend,  
The other trying to protect her.  
Saionji-san and Kiyoura-san.

Your days are numbered,  
As you refuse to yield Makoto-kun to me.  
The time however is not right,  
Therefore you live a bit longer.

Know that Makoto-kun is mine,  
Because I am his girlfriend.  
As thus, we are dating,  
As it is deemed by the fates.

S D

I tried to put a bit of Katsura's ic insanity in as much of it is conjectured thought while she ponders the knives in the kitchen. Now we go back to Kiyoura's viewpoint as she ponders her last day in Japan.

**The Webs Weaved**

Why did you ask me then Sekai?  
You wanted to trade seats with me to sit beside Itou-san.  
I've given up so much for your light to shine Sekai,  
You never remembered or considered how I felt.  
There are things that I could never tell you,  
That I'll say here within my mind.

What comes to mind the most is after the entrance ceremonies,  
You encouraged me to develop feelings for Itou-san.  
Yet, the next day,  
When you asked about seating.

Seeing that I was holding the number for next to Itou-san,  
You pleaded with me to trade numbers.  
You forgot yesterday, didn't you?  
No matter, I sacrifice my chance at happiness so you can be happy.

This I seem to have done all my life,  
All the time we've known each other.  
I'm tired of basking in your shadow Sekai,  
You encourage me to do something,  
And then thoughtlessly barter for yourself.

This is the only chance I have left to capture a moment for myself and my heart.  
I'm glad Itou-san is home tonight,  
I'm going to do as you've done my dearest friend.  
I know I'm betraying you Sekai,  
But I want a happy memory for myself.

The happy times in my life have always seemed to revolve around you,  
Its always been your happiness that mattered to me before.  
Now I fear I must buck the trend,  
And enjoy time for myself this once.

Its quite a web you have woven around me Sekai,  
But this cannot hold me any longer.  
It started to crack at the entrance ceremony,  
When Itou-san saved me from ridicule.

I smile at the memory,  
One of the few memories I can truly call my own.  
Thanks to him, I was elected class rep,  
It was he who gave me the idea.

It is he who will get thanked tonight,  
He made me truly happy the other night just with his kind words.  
I still have to get the dress I'll use tonight,  
Will he view me as beautiful?

S D

Some may criticize me for my conjecture and ponderance about Setsuna, but you have to remember as you view the series for the 2nd, 3rd, 5th time or so that in the flash back scenes, it is Sekai who asks this or that of Setsuna. She hardly ever gets a moment for herself that we've seen. Also looking at the words Katsura hit her with, even tho outwardly, Kiyoura remains steady. I am convinced that those words hit her hard and forced Setsuna to do some thinking. Anyway, Here's Makoto's viewpoint for a bit.

**Ponderance**

I sit here in my home,  
Thinking about the past few weeks.  
Specifically, the times with Kiyoura in the past couple days.  
Even as Sekai remains on my mind.

I bet Kiyoura would be glad to hear of my thoughts on Sekai,  
But I've always thought Sekai was a bit noisy.  
Yet as I replay the events from both the entrance ceremony and even just a few hours ago,  
I'm starting to think that Kiyoura likes me.

Even as I think those thoughts,  
I wonder if I like Kiyoura-san.  
She's certainly not noisy like Sekai,  
But she has a quiet commanding presence.  
In my mind, it rates her as far more tolerable than Sekai, or Kotonoha.

Well, thinking of the devil, Kiyoura-san called,  
Guess I better stop growing dust and clean this place up a bit,  
It takes time after all to get over here.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings,  
I settle my nerves down, knowing that Kiyoura-san is different from others.  
Then I open the door and stop.  
Kiyoura-san looks lovely in that dress!

Catching myself, I step aside and invite her in,  
I guess I do like her a bit.  
I offer her a seat and then tell her that I'll make some tea,  
I have to calm my nerves as it is.

S D

Because those who created the series didn't see this as important enough to spend the time to do the entire scene, half to most of this scene in Makoto's apartment will be conjecture. I reguard it as a really important step for not only Setsuna, but Makoto as well. Speaking of Setsuna, its her turn in the viewpoint spotlight.

**A Memory to be Made**

I've never had so many butterflies as I did then,  
Being in his domain alone with him.  
Knowing that I'll be staying the night here,  
Fully aware that a part of me will likely be his.

No, I'm not fantasizing,  
I've known what Makoto's been doing.  
In exchange for me,  
He will break up with the others.

This is my revenge on her for controlling my life to this point,  
Tonight is for me alone.  
No worrying about Seikai or Katsura-san,  
Tonight it is Makoto and me, even if he thinks that its a lie to Katsura.

I smile inwardly at his slightly nervous actions,  
I can tell he likes me.  
For it is in his eyes,  
He makes me feel worthy of being a woman.

To calm my nerves,  
I ask him about his activities in the gym storage area,  
Even though I know perfectly well what went on.  
I knew he'd sidestep the issue,  
So I keep with the pretense of Sekai's well being.

I frown at his reply and tell him to break up with whomever that was,  
An inclination of his head is all I recieve in response.  
Telling him that Sekai doesn't know immediately raises his head,  
Causing our eyes to meet.

Yes Makoto, I kept it from her,  
Because I want a time to myself.  
Sad to say that as I want my time with you to myself Makoto-kun,  
I can't bring her into this,  
For this is supposed to be my time.

I realize he's sat down on the bed beside me and look up at him,  
So, he can tell I like him?  
I try to say he's wrong, tthat its for Sekai, but he knows thats a lie.  
Frankly, I'm still very nervous,  
Even knowing what will happen sooner or later.

So, I'm glad he could get all that thru the kiss,  
It's a pity I have to look shocked or sad.  
Even though I dread that look in his eyes,  
I still like him for how he's treated me personally in the past.

This is it, my own memory of happiness,  
No one but him and me.  
I look up at him after the impassioned kiss we had,  
And once again repat my request as I try to seduce him.

This is my gamble,  
For I know very well I'm not like Sekai in the looks section.  
Certainly not as big as Katsura-san,  
Yet will he as I think he will?

S D

Ok, I admit I'm a MakotoxSetsuna fan. But I've done a great deal of thinking on this and have concluded that Makoto and Setsuna as a couple work far better for a lasting relationship then Makoto with either Sekai or Kotonoha, both of whom are slowly sinking into obsessive insanity or soon will. Anyway, Makoto's view.

**Ruby Revealed**

I have to say that as I gaze down upon Kiyoura-san,  
That I've never been good with words and compliments to a girl.  
But for some reason, Kiyoura-san is different,  
I can give her a compliment.

Yet, gazing into her eyes,  
I get the feeling she wants to be remembered as a person.  
Her visage wanted stability and security,  
I answered in the affirmative, promising her such security and stability.

I glanced down at her body stocking covered chest,  
Commenting she looked beautiful.  
And she was beautiful,  
Like a fragile ruby being revealed.

I had to tell her that she was truly beautiful,  
Her eyes showed determination and a drive that no one else I knew had.  
It was this same drive that had led me to encourage her,  
To become a class rep.

It was then I realized,  
While she trembled anxiously beneath me.  
That I felt even more comfortable with her,  
Then I had anyone else.

S D

While I'd like to go on with that, it wouldnt seem right. But as for what my thoughts of Makoto's thoughts pondered, judging from his facial expressions as well as particularly the scene at the very end, is why I wrote that last verse. Now, I will do a last poem from Setsuna, which will be the morning after their tryst, and will also be purely conjecture, based on that last scene at the airport.

**Moving On**

I lay here beside Itou-kun,  
Knowing I leave in a few hours.  
Relishing the memories made here,  
Not from physical acts so much as it was the compliments.

He treated me with respect and care,  
Seeing me as a person.  
I know before that we didn't get along very well,  
But that I see was because of Sekai.

Me and Itou-kun got along best when we were alone together,  
Much like now.  
I may be physically sore from what we did,  
But my happiness at feeling accepted and respected overshadows that.

I know he will miss me a fair amount when I'm gone,  
But I'll always have him in my heart.  
Perhaps it is likely I'll also have his child,  
That is far in the future yet.

I get up and start packing,  
But before I leave,  
I give him a kiss,  
and use his phone to take a picture of me in my trip clothes.

Later at the airport,  
I heard him calling out for me.  
I inwardly bit my tongue,  
Forcing myself not to answer.

I love you Makoto-kun,  
I'm sorry, but if you find me.  
I'm afraid I might break down and cry.

Even as a tear rolls down my cheek,  
I force myself to move onward to France.  
I'm sure you feel greatly for me Itou-kun,  
But For both of us, it is better that I move on.

If I stay here, I'm in the same danger you are,  
If I were to bear your child here,  
Katsura would likely try to kill me and our child.  
Therefore, I best be moving on.

I promise to write you when I get to France.  
I'm sorry Sekai, but this is for the best.  
Farewell dearest Makoto-kun,  
You are in my heart till I die.

S D

Dont lynch me now. Always keep in mind that what I'm writing are thoughts that remain largely unvoiced. And now for something different... Sekai's viewpoint!

**Betrayer!**

Nanami's off kilter comment hits me hard,  
Setsuna and Makoto together?  
I shake my head in a weird mixture of denial and disbelief,  
I can't picture Setsuna doing that to me.

But the thought wanders around until I start to act on it,  
Though seeing Otome with...grrrr!  
I run to the station and board the train for Makoto's place,  
All the while trying to dial Makoto,

Wondering where he could be.  
Getting off at his station,  
I start heading towards his place,  
Only to run into Katsura-san coming from where-ever she was.  
What she tells me turns my heart to ice.

No No No No No!  
Setsuna is my best friend isn't she?  
She'd never do that to me.  
Yet Katsura-san, damn her calmness,  
Assures me it is quite true telling me Makoto is spending the day with her.

DAMMIT TO HELL NO!  
...But looking at Katsura's eyes,  
I become shocked at the deadness in them,  
And suddenly I feel a great despair crush onto my shoulders.

S D

Man, even the end song for Ep 10 is different then the others. Kiyoura's picture remains on Makoto's cellphone the entire time. and the words of the song seem to be personalized toward her. Its sad that most miss the true importance of this episode, prefering to mindlessly blame Makoto some more instead of actually analyzing and comparing scenes from the earlier episodes... Still, if you look carefully at the flashback Setsuna has going down that escalator, her eyes in that scene will convey similar feelings to the thoughts I have written for her from her point of view. Granted this is only my theory, but I think it is a solid theory based on Setsuna's body language. Right after the memory of giving the seat up to Sekai, the scene fades back to the escalator with Kiyoura's eyes filling with tears trying to keep them from falling, yet a couple do fall. This is a sad episode, because love was realized at the last minute as she was going to her new home. At the same time, sadness was realized, because she had betrayed Sekai, yet the importance of having a happy memory for herself was the highest priority.

Speaking of Sekai, I tried to capture her thoughts as best I could to the situation she was facing. I hope You have enjoyed reading this. RnR.


	3. Everyone's Makoto? Yeah right!

Don't own this.

Ep 11. I so disagree with the title of this one. Makoto wants to forget the time with Kiyoura, because he realizes just how much he loved her, which scares him. So he tries to forget... By the method of screwing around.

**Pain of Everything**

Indeed, ever since Kiyoura left,  
My heart seems to have left with her.  
Its odd thinking about it now,  
But Kotonoha and Kiyoura are similar.

The painful reminder is Sekai however,  
She is noisy and brash.  
So unlike Kiyoura and Katsura,  
Either of the two I enjoy being with more.

I realize however that its not Katsura calling me,  
Its Kiyoura who has my heart.  
I try to keep my mind blank as I try to forget in vain,  
Because everything seems to be a pain.

S D

I myself have been down a similar road. Internet relationships can only take a person so far. When I ran into some trouble with my online actions reguarding my old girlfriend, I stopped doing those actions for my girlfriend then. And though she died over a year ago, I still have yet to really try again at an internet relationship. As it relates a bit to Makoto's troubles with women, just thought to share that with those who read this, anyway, moving onto the scene where Sekai tells Makoto and the rest of the class that she's pregnant with his child.

**Fan, Meet Feces**

She, did not just say what I think she did.  
Ok, nor did she need to repeat it.  
I hate my life right now,  
I don't think this bodes well for me.

Sekai says she's pregnant,  
With my child.  
I thought she knew very well when her period started and ended,  
But apparently not.

I know people are talking about me,  
Laughing behind my back at me.  
I wish I could just go back to being an average guy,  
Dammit Sekai, why did you have to kiss me in the first place?

At first, looking was enough,  
Then Sekai came along and screwed that up.  
She introduced me to Katsura,  
And I later confessed my feelings to her,  
But then Sekai had to give me that kiss...

I never had any previous experience with girls before Saionji and Katsura,  
Sekai's kiss followed by Katsura's variety of kisses changed that.  
Simply looking was not enough anymore,  
Now kissing and touching was what I wanted.

However Katsura wasn't ready for such a leap,  
And Then Sekai suggested practice.  
I really was not fond of this idea at first,  
But Sekai pushed me into it.

From there, it went clear to the most intimate of acts,  
All thanks to Miss Green-light's suggestion of practice.  
Sekai seemingly had no standards of her own,  
Bringing this to the point of the fan meeting the feces.

With my inexperience with women,  
I began looking around, even as I continued dating Sekai.  
Sekai, a wonderful person,  
She had little self respect however.

The relationship with her in my mind was nearing break up,  
She kept giving me whatever I wanted.  
A feel, a make-out, even sex,  
Then today, I find she's pregnant.

I say hoisted by her own petard,  
Even tho I know I was partly to blame.  
Sadly, I think back before this day,  
And I frown at how many were so willing,  
Even going as far as giving themselves to me.

I don't quite respect them as I once did,  
Otome, Hikari, Otome's friends.  
They all let me do as I pleased,  
There were only two people whom I still respect,  
And feel like being accountable to.

Sekai isn't one of them.

S D

Yeah, I know, (and I put in a passage quote from ep 12 here) its a bit anti Sekai, but again, it is her fault for letting him do as he wanted with her. No guy can respect a girl deep down if they are that willing. I envision him walking around by where he met Katsura in this ep, near the holiday tree. and Katsura may be slightly off her rocker, but Makoto certainly respects her more as a person rather then an object. The other person he respects boarded a plane bound for France, some might wonder I why I say this as he did sleep with Setsuna. Again, look at Kiyoura's actions when interacting around and with him, especially alone. She doesn't ask too much of him, just a happy memory for herself. And I think he can respect that, besides, I think he did find her attractive in a way since he does care about her a little bit at least. Anyways I don't like to dawdle much on this Ep, it is after all, where I lose respect for much of the named supporting cast. Happy reading! RnR


	4. Character's Demise

I dont own this magnificent work of fiction. That credit belongs to its creators. I'm certainly not doing this in order, although, perhaps I should be. Oh well. Again, I caution the readers to remember that my conjecture for many of these words used here comes from the facial and eye expressions of the characters in the anime series, not necessarily the words they say.

Read on!

The end is near! I sense a great disturbance coming... Anyway, some of this will tie in with another story I'm working out the intro for, so yeah. The scene is with Makoto and Kotonoha well, Itou's actually talking to Seikai...

**Solitude**

Sadly, it seems I'm being denied escape,  
From my reality of pain.  
I'm glad I found Kotonoha however,  
I can at least try to forget.

However, I'm down on the ground floor,  
Listening to Sekai complain about my not being there.  
That's all she's done lately,  
It's getting on my last nerves.

Stop trying to play a role which you dont actually have Sekai!  
You never were my girlfriend technically speaking.  
I never acknowledged you as such,  
You yourself did that.  
Go home Sekai,

I wanted a quiet evening of solitude.  
You don't own me you know,  
I just want some solitude from my problems,  
And you are the biggest problem.

S D

Now to Kotonoha's viewpoint, and they are at Itou's place now, where pretty much the rest will play out.

**Irony**

There's the doorbell,  
I'll answer it so Makoto doesn't have to.  
I really wish I'd brought my cleaver with me now,  
Feeling better Saionji-san?

I am very sure that Makoto told you to go home,  
Reflecting on that slap however,  
The irony of the situation isn't lost on me.  
You want me to go home?  
Sorry, but he wanted you to go home.

You don't get it, do you?  
You are the one who seduced him.  
You are the one who tried to split us apart,  
Just after getting us together too.  
Hypocrite.

I'm willing to forgive Makoto for his past affiliations,  
Even those commited with Kiyoura-san.  
You say she's your best friend,  
But there was a time when you were my friend too.

However I see you do not believe my assertations about Kiyoura-san,  
That's too bad really.  
I actually saw her kiss him while He was sleeping,  
Then she kissed him right in front of me at the trash area.  
I know she got her happy memory here.

I can't believe that I actually denied Makoto-kun the opportunity to kiss me like this,  
Mmmm, get lost Saionji-san.  
He was never yours in the first place,  
You boyfriend stealing strumpet!

S D

I'd say because Kotonoha is slower to speak, she thinks her insults out from within her head as I don't she likes to insult people outright. She doesn't back down from conflict, as evidenced by her word battle with Kiyoura. She simply tries to choose her conflicts with care if she can. For the moment, its the next day at lunch on the school roof. Makoto's viewpoint.

**My Respect**

I sit with Kotonoha,  
Quietly eating with her.  
Thinking how impulsive I was with Sekai,  
Regretting much of what was done.

I've thought this before,  
But there has only been two people I've met.  
Who have always had my respect,  
Due to how they act.

One should likely be in France by now,  
Sometimes I wish she were still here.  
But recalling the way they tended to lock horns over me,  
Maybe its better this way.

I gaze at Kotonoha,  
Trying to focus my thoughts on her,  
Even when Kiyoura's face keeps appearing.  
I suppose to myself its clear who I truly am in love with.

But she is currently unreachable,  
So in front of me is the second most respected person to my eyes.  
I begin to apologize to Kotonoha for all the transgressions I've done,  
And making sure she knows I love her.

Kiyoura really only wanted a memory for herself,  
Yet I admit to myself that I did love her.  
She did teach me however,  
That sometimes the littlest things make the biggest difference.

So yes Kotonoha,  
I full recognize that I am yours.  
I know I have exploitable areas,  
Tegether we can succeed.

S D

Seikai's view, departing the kiss scene before the high school roof. I had to put this in here.

**A Hypocritical Flower**

My mind is fogged with thoughts,  
As I trudge back slowly.  
Thinking on what Katsura-san said,  
Comparing them to my thoughts.

Yet I recall a time,  
That I actively encouraged Setsuna to like him.  
As he had indeed saved her at the ceremonies,  
I thought little of that situation then, but now...

It comes back to haunt me,  
For I had grown to desire Makoto.  
Whom I had intended to give to Setsuna,  
But I pruned him of his petals.

That happened when I wished for his approval,  
I desired his praise and attention.  
Thereby I sacrificed my own innocence to him,  
Hoping that he would stay and allow me to care for him.

I can deny it,  
But why deny something that you know is true to be?  
Why try to lie to yourself,  
When the entire field has been fertilized by lies?

I thought I was a good girl,  
I thought He would praise me as such.  
He had problems however,  
He moved far too fast for the found flower's liking.

So I offered him lessons,  
Such as a girl's feelings.  
Little did I expect self betrayal,  
Offering myself for his lessons.

I desired to see the real Makoto Itou,  
The one behind the indifferent mask.  
All he showed to me,  
Was simply another mask.

I desired and took the thing,  
That I had wished for Setsuna to have.  
I am at fault,  
All this has been my fault.  
So sayeth the hypocritical flower.

Even as I admit this,  
I plan on another form of denial.  
Taking him from Katsura-san and all the others,  
I want to keep him for myself.

I see I recieved a message from Makoto-kun,  
So she suggested I go see a doctor about my pregnancy?  
Its obvious she has you wrapped around her finger Makoto-kun,  
Both of you will die.

S D

And so descends Sekai into the madness. I really loved Sekai's internal trial scene there, sadly, she refuses to see her own faults in truth as her faults. We see she is very naive and ignorant about how guys are. Now Makoto's viewpoint, from his apartment. Hang on to your seatbelts!

**End of a Life**

I'm glad Sekai came,  
Hopefully we can work stuff out.  
I also hope she did go to the hospital,  
But she seems kinda withdrawn.

I ask if she went to the hospital,  
Slightly perturbed at her lack of speech.  
This isn't like her to be so quiet,  
So she didn't go, disappointing.

Wow, this silence is nearly overwhelming,  
Nothing to talk about really.  
I glance at her,  
She looks downcast.

I say something about making tea,  
And she jumps up to do it.  
Seemingly full of energy as always,  
You'd never know she was looking haggard.

Looking at her in the kitchen,  
I wonder if the wrong idea entered her head.  
I sigh and shake my head internally,  
Hard to really know what she's thinking as it is.

Then off in my room,  
I hear my phone sounding.  
Just as I realized that the trash bag from last night,  
Was sitting on the kitchen floor like a beacon for a memory.

Frowning inside, I go to deal with the phone,  
Resolving to take out the trash after.  
Ok, this is strange,  
Why would Sekai text me when shes in the kitchen?

"Goodbye"? What...!  
I spot Sekai in the midst of her rush,  
Its far too late for me to do anything but feel pain.  
I try to say or scream, but my throat just won't emit the sound as planned,  
Instead, the only thing I can do is grunt and groan.

I stumble holding my side,  
As Sekai recovers from initial stabbing rush.  
If I was a martial artist,  
I'm sure I would've been able to better defend myself,  
Instead I hold my injured side, focused on regaining my balance.

Sadly, I trip and fall,  
Landing on my front, trying to reach for my phone,  
Finding however that I cannot crawl away.  
I hear her scream something at me.

You say I'm cruel do you Saionji-san?  
Look who's talking!  
It occurs to me as she stabs my back,  
That I probably won't survive this ordeal.

Remember images of her,  
When we were "practicing".  
Suddenly I'm filled with an internal rage at her,  
If I could, I would be hurling replies back at her,  
But, damn her, I can't seem to get my breathing under control.

I twist and turn beneath her,  
Now facing up to the ceiling.  
My eyes are wide open in terror,  
As I hear her scream once again.  
Claiming I only thought of Katsura's happiness.

She's right in a way,  
But in the few days gone by,  
I've been having memories of Kiyoura.  
Her smiling face,  
And then also Katsura's smile too.

I feel the knife stab into me again,  
The pain once again shooting thru me.  
Recalling Katsura and the times with her,  
Kotonoha really had a good heart.

I'm losing coherence now,  
I desperately reach out to clutch at her stomach,  
Murmuring her name quietly,  
Before I lose my vision and hearing.

I know I have not but a few breaths left,  
Just time enough to say that if I had the chance.  
I would choose differently the path I go down,  
And live my life free from what I have wrought here.

With my last breath,  
I beseech Kami-sama to allow me another chance to live.  
Because I know that a better path exists out there,  
This shouldn't be the only path there is to walk.

S D

And if there were truly second chances at life available, I surely would've done some things differently. This particular poem leads into what will be my 2nd story for school Days. Sekai's view, just after Makoto says her name.

**Unfulfilled Vengeance**

As I stab him another time,  
The bloodied blade sinking easily into his school suit.  
I hear him say my name,  
As I drag the knife thru his body.

I stop in realization,  
Looking down at his bleeding body.  
Feeling the knife handle encased within my hands.  
I freeze even as my eyes continue to inform my mind,  
Of the heinous act done.

I turn my gaze downward,  
To where his hand clutches at my belly.  
His bloody hand.  
I watch as the hand slinks off my belly and down to the side.

Gazing up to his face,  
His eyes stare up unseeing at the ceiling.  
Blood spattered accross his face,  
And some having flowed from his mouth.

I gaze at his now dead visage,  
Frozen at what I had done.  
Suddenly my body became mobile,  
Yet, my eyes remained fixed on his own,  
Locked in shock, wide and dead eyes.

Suddenly the teapot whistle jarred me loose,  
Pushing me to my feet from astride my dead love.  
Looking down at him on the floor,  
I let out a heart wrenching sob.  
Then fled the apartment.

S D

I really really hope no one just ate before reading this section, because there's still more to come. Now, before we meet up with Sekai at her place, we stay in place with Katsura's viewpoint. CAUTION: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS AHEAD!

**Undead Love**

The sight before my eyes stuns me,  
And I slip into ignorance to begin cleaning up.  
Speaking to Makoto as if he were there,  
Glad that I had read a great deal of medical books.

In my ignorant state,  
I moved Makoto-kun to a couch,  
Then went back and picked up his cell phone.  
It seems that Saionji-san and myself will be having a chat this night.

I prepare his head,  
Placing most available icepacks underneath and over his upper chest.  
After the cut, I place coldpacks in the bag then put his head inside.  
But, in my current ignorant state,  
There is one more thing I must do.

Taking the set aside icepacks and working quickly,  
I take off his bloody pants and undershorts.  
Working in a medical daze keeps my embarrassment level down,  
While I do the intended snipping.

Now Makoto-kun is truly safe with me,  
And I can bear his children.  
I take my bloodied cleaver and wrap it up before heading out,  
Pausing only to send a text to my Makoto-kun's killer.

S D

I do apologize for the rather graphic descriptions, and yes, I am quite normal and I apologize for making you wonder about my sanity. Anyway, Back to Sekai's place.

**Vengeance Revenged**

Sitting on my bed,  
Knees drawn to my chest.  
My forearms resting on my knees,  
With my forehead resting there.

I can't believe what I just did,  
It seemed like a good idea at the time.  
To get back at him for his heartless message,  
Were those few words worth killing him over?

My phone beckons me over to it,  
Flipping it open,  
My eyes widen in shock and disbelief.  
I realize who the sender of that message really is,  
And that she wishes to meet me on the school roof.

I narrow my eyes in determination  
While I don my jacket.  
Feeling the presence of the knive in the pocket,  
I hope I can defend my myself against her,  
Maybe even kill her.

I've never seen her join in PE time,  
So I'm sure she's a weakling.  
I stop at the school entrance to gaze up at the roof,  
The moon is out tonight at full strength.

Squaring my shoulders, I begin the climb to the roof,  
The building seeming darker and more hollow now.  
I push on determined,  
Past the multiple shadow images of students toward the final set of stairs.

I push open the door to the roof,  
And step slowly out into the cool night air again.  
Glancing around, I see nothing,  
But an innocuous blue gym bag.

My curiousity overpowering my caution,  
I move toward the bag,  
Once pausing to look around again,  
Before reaching the bench with the bag on it.

I have my knife in my hand was I walk slowly up to the bag,  
I now recognize that gym bag as Makoto-kun's.  
Right after I reach the bag, I hear Katsura's voice,  
She asks me if I went to the hospital.

My eyes narrowed as she approached and halted a few feet from me,  
I blinked and recognized the look in her eyes from yesterday evening.  
Replying harshly to her,  
I said I'd never go to a hospital she recommended,  
Let alone a doctor she knew.

What the?! Did she just imply I was lying?  
The bitch.  
That is not true!  
I'm really pregnant!

How dense is she?  
Saying I can't give birth to his baby as she is his girlfriend, the nerve!  
I also wanted to be Makoto-kun's girlfriend you psycho!  
That's the reason I let him do whatever he wished and endured it all!  
But then for what and why?!

Then she says says something that throws me off,  
I can ask Makoto-kun?  
She directs me to open the bag and look inside,  
Since, she tells me,  
"Its for Makoto kun."

She wants me to ask him myself,  
So I do as she directs,  
Knowing full well that only an hour ago,  
I had been sitting astride his bleeding corpse.

What I saw shocked me beyond words.  
Staring back at me was Makoto's severed head,  
His lifeless eyes staring straight up into mine.  
His face was still in the same position as before,  
When his head had been attatched to his body.

I fell to my knees and started to retch.  
My thoughts turned to the psycho near me.  
It was the only name that really fit now,  
She was a psychopathic stalker.

I saw a motion in my peripheral vision,  
As I began to recover and slowly get to my feet.  
I watched the covering cloth flutter to the ground as I turned to face her.  
I heard her detatched voice in my ears,  
Her next words however, chilled me.

"Please allow me to confirm,"  
I saw the glint of the bloody cleaver in her hand.  
"If what you are saying is true or not."  
Then she moved.

I was shocked by the speed she displayed,  
I only had drawn my own bloodied knife,  
When I felt her left hand force my fingers to drop the butcher knife.  
All I felt was a small sting on the side of my neck.

I lost my vision and hearing even as I crumpled to the ground from the blood loss,  
Somehow she had managed to slit my neck enough that the blood fountained out.  
Then I felt an intense pain in my stomach as the blade cleaved into my insides,  
Was this my punishment for killing Makoto?

The pain because even more intense,  
And unable to stay functioning,  
I passed out from the bloodloss  
My last thought with my last breath is,  
"Damn psychobitch won."

S D

Katsura's viewpoint, very nearly done.

**Happy Ending**

I knelt beside Saionji-san's corpse,  
While feeling around inside her cut open womb.  
Apparently I was right,  
She was wrong,  
Because nobody was in there.

Having cleaned up and disposed of the body,  
I took Makoto-kun with me and went home.  
The next day I was able to arrange my use of the yacht,  
Once I was far enough off shore,  
I cuddled with Makoto-kun as we sailed into the sunset.

S D

For Katsura, it could be a happy ending.. In her mind. One question I have is. The after math of such an occurance. what would the classmates reactions be to the news about Makoto and Sekai? What about Kiyoura's reacction when she hears of it? And its practically guaranteed that she would be affected tremedously.

Anyway, yes you may all go to the toilet if you have to. I'm trying to think if I should do 8 , 9 or 7, which ep should I summarize next? would it be good to have Otome's viewpoint too? I was intending to leave most of the supporting characters out of this, so I was thinking of doing ep1,2, or 3 next. Again, as said with many other stories from many other authors, please RnR!


End file.
